The life of Lily(and some girl band)
by Flying for fear
Summary: Lily never expected to be put in the same room as the most popular girl group in the country, But attending a boarding highschool made by the rich for the rich isn't going to work out so well. So now, Lily must put up with bratty kids, paparazzi, producers, rabid fans, and much more. (I suck at summaries, and T just to be safe)


Of course she was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous in Lily's shoes? Looming in front of her was a boarding school that served as a temporary home for wealthy high school students attending Elite High. Even though she was standing outside, Lily could hear the raucous conversation leaking from the lower stories.

Now, one might expect Lily herself to be quite wealthy to, hmm? After all, attending a boarding school called Elite High, a school with the highest college acceptance rate in the _country,_ mind you, would require quite a bit of gold, would it not?

Heck no! Lily is not, in the slightest bit, wealthy. She wears hand me down sweatpants and pull over jackets that are about 5 sizes too big (embarrassingly enough, they were her _brother's) _and a baseball cap to hide her face. Instead of a mountain of luggage, she had an old red backpack and an even older suitcase that was large enough to carry about ¾ of the necessary items to last the year (she would have to get a job). Her sneakers were the least worn out article of clothing, as they were only 2 years old.

She had spotted other girls who obviously attended the school, as they strutted around the campus like peacocks while servants hastily sprinted in order to keep up with them. Other female students of Elite High donned Chanel tops, skirts, pants, earrings, shoes, and even sunglasses, matching with Armani handbags that complimented their outfits. They all had this tittering aura to them, as if they all knew they were the queen of the world, and no one else.

Lily wished she had half the confidence these girls had.

After a long moment of internal debate, Lily, gritted her teeth and swung open the doors to her long new life.

* * *

><p>The receptionist at the desk looked up from her computer at Lily. "Can I help you?" She said flatly.<p>

"Err- My name is Lily Yamaha. I'm a new student here. Where can I find my dormitory?"

The receptionist went back to her computer, lazily typing something. When she finished, she squinted at something on her monitor.

"You're in dorm room number 34B. On the second floor. The door should be unlocked, and you will find your keys in there," she looked up at Lily. "Don't lose them."

Lily forced a thin smile. "I won't."

She swallowed her doubt down as she headed for the elevator in the lobby. _Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe if I keep my head up and stay optimistic, maybe this year won't be so-_

The elevator required a dorm key.

By the time, Lily had finished dragging her suitcase up the steps, it was 7:45 PM. Most students would be chattering away the night. Completely unafraid of the new school day tomorrow.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her suitcase by its handles, and started down the carpeted hallway. She passed rooms 1B, 2B, 3B, 4B, 10B, 17B….. Lily quickly lost count. In fact she almost passed by the room 34B.

Lily's butterflies starting acting up gain, fluttering here and there. They pushed against her stomach, and she could almost hear them screaming: _Don't go in! Run like Forrest!_**(****+1 for all of you who get the reference)**

She pushed them back down, forced her smile again, and creaked open the door.

And Lily was not expecting this.

* * *

><p>First of all the room was huge, being circular. There was a bathroom connected to it as well, alongside some walk-in closets. The entire floor was made with wooden planks, shined to a gloss, and 3 bunk beds lined against the walls.<p>

2 of those bunk beds were occupied.

Now the reason as to why Lily was so shocked, so surprised. 5 girls crowded together in the middle of the room.

The first girl had slightly above shoulder length green hair, and wore a pink hair band in her hair. She was wearing some type of dress, all Lily knowing was that I showed off a bit of skin

The second had very, very bright, unnaturally colored, yellow hair that was shoulder length. A huge bow adorned her hair. Her outfit was some type of sailor-uniform styled outfit

The third girl was sweeping pink hair, tumbling all the way down to her waist. She had on the most unattractive thing Lily had ever seen. A grotesque mess of a brown long skirt with a slit down the side, and a top with this infinity thing holding it in place.

The fourth girl had very short hair, and could be easily mistaken for a boy if not for her large…..chest. The getup she was donning did not help, looking quite racy and provocative.

The final girl had the longest hair of the five, going all the way down to her freakin' knees. They were held up into pigtails, and colored a shade of light turquoise. Her own uniform was a tie, gray sleeveless shirt with a collar, and a black miniskirt lined with blue.

The worst part? One of them was singing. Very loudly. But… it was a pleasant voice. She must've not noticed Lily, because she continued singing.

_Oiru gire no raitaa_

_Yaketsuku youna I no naka_

_Subete ga sou uso nara_

_Houtoni yokatta noni ne-_

At that moment, the blonde girl, who was singing, turned around and saw Lily.

Everything froze...

* * *

><p><strong>This be my new story.<strong>

**Update hopefully soon if I don't procrastinate.**


End file.
